The Long Road Home
by residentkilla
Summary: One year after Joel saved her from death, the fireflies return with a shocking comeback. After successfully capturing Ellie, they reveal the truth about her immunity and their intentions, yet still she has the desire to escape them after the horror's they inflicted on Jackson. The only problem now is freedom, a companion, and of course- The Long Road Home.


"Come on papa bear. If you can get to her then she's all your's."

Joel stared at the four men in front of him. Two were restraining Ellie from moving any further as the other two simply watched.

"Joel!" she cried

It's as if she didn't want him to even try… like if she knew something was going to happen if he did attempt it. He quickly took off into a sprint towards her. Halfway through a bullet struck him in the leg by one of the fireflies, causing him to fall flat on his stomach.

"NO!" cried a horrified Ellie

The goons simply laughed at his attempt and were ready to leave until Joel managed to pick himself up slowly due to his injury. He growled in agony as the bullet inside him tore through his flesh with every movement, but it didn't stop him. The fireflies took notice and faced him with serious looks.

"Looks like he wants another crack at it?" Said one of the fireflies with a redneck voice

Joel began limping towards his daughter figure with his determination high, but once again a bullet echoed inside the dam as it tore into his other leg.

"GaaaaAAAAAAAAH." He cried as he fell once more

"JOEL, STOP IT!" she demanded with tears already forming

Her cries only seemed to fuel his will to keep trying. Rather than getting back up, he began dragging himself towards her, leaving a trail of red liquid as he advanced.

"This guy does not give up now does he?" asked one of the fireflies

"He'll stop… just give it a few more seconds… and bullets." Another responded aiming his gun to Joel, who extended his arm to try and grab Ellie's foot.

The bullet left the chamber and made its final destination into Joel's forearm. Again he let out a blood curdling scream of pain as his hand dropped to the floor.

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" she cried as she tried to break loose from the bandits grasps. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the girl added while struggling to escape their grasps.

"Shut up!" shouted one of them as he struck her.

"LEAVER HER ALONE!" shouted Joel who grew enraged

The bandit looked at Joel again and smirked. "Looks like Texas wants one more shot at it. Alright then… go ahead." He offered

Joel didn't even have time to drag himself one more inch before being shot in the other arm. This time he began breathing heavily as he tried to move. The firefly smiled to himself and nodded before looking back at his team.

"Let's go then."

They all turned to the exit and made their way, but were stopped when the leader felt his leg being wrapped by Joel's hand.

"No." he whispered softly "Please… don't."

The other three looked at their boss with a concerned look. The leader stared at them for a while to before setting his sights on Joel again.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore." He said aiming the gun at him once more and firing the last round.

The sound of the bullet sliding out echoed throughout the whole room; immediately after Joel became motionless. Not even a single breath could be heard from him.

"NOOO!" Ellie shrieked

"Come on boys, let's get back to the chopper."

Her legs became weak seeing the body of the closest person she's come to know as her dad, lay motionless in a pool of blood.

"Dang-" said one of the bandits. " Can't wait to get this brat back to headquarters and be done with all this."

Ellie was dragged to the roof of the dam's factory where she could see the rest of the town. Everything in sight was either covered up by flames and smoke. Not a person in sight. The once humble town had turned into a war zone because of the invasion.

"Here she comes!" called the leader as a helicopter descended onto the roof

"Alright guys, knock her unconscious! I don't want the bitch struggling to escape on the way back to Nome."

"I like it when they struggle." Said the perverted one in the group

"You sick bastard." Replied one of the men as he walked towards the young girl.

In one move he threw a quick punch that darkened the world around her.

**Let me know what you think so far. I know the story was different before but I couldn't help but feel that most of the chapters in my old version of this fic were more meant for drabbles, so I deleted that one and started fresh.**


End file.
